This Time Around
by countrybutterfly
Summary: A tragedy leads to redemption. And Dave Karofsky earns a second chance at the part of his life he had messed up the most.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those moments where everything seemed to be happening, it was what couldn't be described as anything less than "the shit hitting the fan". One of those moments where the blood pressure boils and adrenaline numbs the body, the mind barely able to process everything going on. It was one of those moments he had heard people talk about, but for the first time Dave Karofsky was having one of those life moments while standing in the middle of the locker room, of all places, between the boy who should have been tucked away safely at that private school of his and the boys who were supposed to be his best friends. They had been shouting, continuing a fight, a hate that had been building for a while now, they had been simply vocal until it had appeared, pulled from concealment out of the pocket of a Letterman jacket,. And that's where Dave's world began to blur together and tid bits of information came out in brief, timely lines like a Twitter with only half the character allowance:

More Shouting.

Movement.

Fast Movement.

Protect Kurt.

Make things right.

Correction: Made things right.

Protected Kurt.

Shock. Everyone stood shocked.

It was at that moment that Dave realized he was having one of those adrenaline induced moments, because, the thought hit him, this should be hurting more than it was. He always imagined knives as being very painful objects but the one currently located inside his body only felt somewhat uncomfortable a fact that somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he could be able to laugh at.

And then he saw Kurt's face.

And then it hurt.

"Sorry." He muttered, noting the musically talented boy's face held the same expression of horror it had had after their first kiss. "Shouldn't have been a coward. I get that now."_ I get that now_, the voice repeated in his head and his mind processed that those were crappy last words. _Very crappy last words _that he couldn't fix because the adrenaline was now wearing thing and for being a self-proclaimed 'tough guy' he couldn't take it any more, so he closed his eyes.

And then he opened them.

It took him a second to process the fact he was now squinting into the sun standing outside of McKinley High, with no trace of pain registering in his mind at all. Looking down he noticed the fact he wasn't wearing his blend-in-with-the-rest-of-the-jocks-jacket and was holding a bag he hadn't seen since his freshman year which led him to scramble for his pockets. He wasn't as surprised to a rock of plastic instead of the sleek flat design of a cell phone that had been purchased just before he had been expelled. He looked around confused as everyone seemed to past him without fear. He saw that Berry girl from the Glee Club walking with her head held high past him, the Asian Glee girl wasn't to far behind offering a slightly nervous smile. His eyes glanced around for a few seconds and it dawned on him; _it was his freshman year_. There was movement in the corner of his eyes turning his attention to a boy, or man, Dave wasn't sure which was more appropriate, leaning against a tree a mess of black curly hair pulled back into a puffy ponytail, wearing a badly knotted tie around the neck of a white button down that has rather crudely been tucked into a pair of jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Not many people get second chances." The unknown boy…man…young adult pushes himself of the tree and makes his way closes to where Dave seems rooted to the spot. "They're kind of hard to pull together." He explains placing his hand on Dave's shoulder and bore's his eye's into David's with one final thought, "So don't fuck it up this time, alright?" With that the guy disappears.

Blinking into the direction of where the warning came from a shout echoes across the parking lot, "Please don't." Karofsky spots Azimio, his friend since preschool standing next to the group of jocks and with out seeing the victim he already knows what he'll find.

"Check this out." Azimio lightly slaps his should as he approached, "That Hummel kid thought he could dress like that and get away with it." Though as Dave looked he noted that it was one of Kurt's quieter outfits, a couple of the bigger guys get ready to lift the scrawny boy by the time Dave finds his voice, "Don't." Suddenly fifteen sets of eyes are on him and his best friend is whispering in his direction, f"What the hell do you think you're doing, man?"

Suddenly Dave remembers why he kept silent, the fear he's trying not to acknowledge, but his eyes land on Kurt's face a mix of confusion and fear and gratitude are sent and Dave's voice speaks up again, "He hasn't done anything to you." They don't let him get any other instructions out and a within a minutes Dave Karofsky finds himself on the inside of dumpster.

"Well, thank you for trying." Kurt says after the jocks dissipate, attempting to pull himself out but failing. Dave, however pulls himself over with ease and reaches out to help the smaller boy.

"You going to be okay?" Dave asks.

"Yeah, should have brought a change of clothes." Kurt remarks and Dave's hear breaks a little.

"You shouldn't have to." He mumbles.

Kurt shrugs, "Ways of the world." He pauses eyeing the boy who tried to save him, "I'm surprised you care. Kind of pegged you as a standard jock. Its not like we really talked since you stole my scarf in the fourth grade. I really liked that scarf by the way."

Dave squints at they turn to walk to the school as the bell rings out across the parking lot. Trying to think of what to say (because I was until I mysteriously time-traveled seemed like it would cause more problems than solve any) he settles with a quick shrug, "I dunno, maybe I should be, but its high school right, fresh start, turning a new leaf."

Kurt nods his approval, "I like the sound of a fresh start." He stops and extends his hand, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, I will be the kid who gets thrown in dumpster, but won't care because I know I'm better than them."

The smile broke widely across Dave's face as he took the extended hand, "Dave Karofsky." _I'll be the boy who tries to protect you from that_. This time around, he promises himself, he'll get it right. He'll get it sooner than he did last time.

* * *

First things first: I don't own Glee, or Twitter, or anything really…

Alright so this came to me in the middle of my Hanukkah party, I have no idea why, but it pestered me the whole night so as soon as everyone left I typed it up and ta-da here it is.

Its up to all of you whether on not this stays a one-shot.

And I would like to take an opportunity to thank everyone who has read all my other Karofsky/Kurt one shots…as well as everyone reading this. Would love to know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note to start: For the sake of the story, I'm saying Kurt and Dave are in the same grade, and for reference purposes Season One is their freshmen year, Season Two, their sophomore…and so on, etc.

**Chapter Two:**

There were three very important and intrinsically linked things that Dave was quickly discovering about second chances, or just his in particular; _First_, he had been told that these events weren't easy to put together, no one mentioned how hard they would be to pull, though, in all honestly he should have suspected. _Second_, that just because he had changed, didn't mean anyone else had. _Third_, the more the memories and dreams began to blur, he discovered that he was becoming more worried for if he succeeded, deeply seated in the fear he once had if everyone else discovered the truth.

* * *

Dave jostles the two scalding coffee drinks into one hand as he tries to shift his messenger bag over his head so that it would stop sliding onto his elbow. His eyes scouring the McKinley parking lot and the students meandering toward the front entrance looking for a certain counter tenor. He however spotted Azimio, Puck, and the rest of the jock crew making their way towards the tress that lined the sidewalk. He follows their line of sight knowing he would find Kurt at the end of it. Quickening his pace as he spotted Kurt standing near the black chick he's always hanging out with, Dave scrambles for her name but is distracted by the clothes on Kurt; the brown shirt with button-shoulder thing and the blue pants, the tight blue pants. He's almost it to the pair as he notices just how form fitting the pants are and mumbles, "Nice pants" causing two pairs of eyes to turn to him.

"What did you say?" Kurt's friend asks, assuming the comment was directed towards her. Fumbling for a point Dave just holds out one of the cups in his hand, trying to not be hurt when Kurt looks at it with raised eyebrows, "What's the occasion?" Kurt ask before bringing the hot liquid to his lips. The grimace is hard to hide and Dave realizes his mistake. "Sorry, wrong one, that's mine. Here you go." He switches them out, relieved when Kurt appears to enjoy this one. Dave can spot the football guys leering, lingering ten feet away knowing they're waiting for him to walk away, now that he's officially on the team with them he knows they won't do anything to him so he stays where he's at.

"And where is mine, boy-giant?"

Brought out of his observations Dave once again fumbles before offering his coffee, but Kurt shakes his head adamantly, "Mercedes," _Mercedes! _Dave repeats in his head, lighting the figurative light bulb before Kurt continued, "Doesn't want to choke on coffee-flavored sugar cane." The slighter boy pauses momentarily, "How many sugars was that?"

"Seven" Dave shrugged, slightly confused as to why it was so important. But before he could make any comment on the black coffee he had handed Kurt he and Mercedes both spot Azimio move towards them and Mercedes nods for Kurt to make their way inside the school, and to ensure nothing happens Dave follows.

"That's right," He could hear his old friend's voice, "Look at the fags runaway scared with their fat ass diva."

Mercedes spins on her heel in one swift motion, but Dave speaks up first, "Shut your trap, Az, your the only fat ass diva here and we all know it."

The jocks all erupt into a round of 'dissed' and 'burned' calls, none of them noticing that their three targets have moved on rolling their eyes. Mercedes is letting out her steam under breath until Kurt interrupts, "I hate when they call me that, I'm not..." He fades into a mumble, the only other words Dave manages to catch is something to the extent 'couldn't do that to my father.'

For a brief moment the confident out and proud image of Kurt Hummel that has been the epicenter of Dave's jealousy for the longest time is momentarily shattered. He had always just assumed that Kurt had more or less came out of the womb in a blaze of rainbow glory, that if anyone had been given a handbook on how to be gay it would have been Kurt, though he knows the thought is childish, he had occasionally found himself wishing that it was that easy. Now that he could see the assumption was far from true, he was surprised at the level of comfort he took. Then Kurt seemed to realize that he was letting too much show he snapped back up the walls, once more give off the attitude that he couldn't care less about what any one thought about him.

The bell rang and Kurt forced a smile, "Thanks for the coffee, Karofsky, I'll see you in History."

With that Kurt was off leaving the shadow of a smile on Dave's face. History didn't come soon enough for the athlete, though avoiding Azimio to give the other boy space after this mornings comments kept him slightly busy until he plopped into the seat next to the unsuspecting counter tenor.

"What are you doing, Karofsky?" Kurt asked in his suspicion.

"Sitting next you." Wasn't it obvious, Dave thought allowing his smile to briefly show on his face.

"I don't know if this is just one drawn out prank, or if you really want to commit social suicide, or if just have a death wish, but Karofsky if..."

"Kurt." Dave interupted, putting his hand on the other boy's forearm. He couldn't tell if it was his voice voice or the contact that caused Kurt to go silent. "Say 'Day',"

"What?" Came the exasperated response.

"Just say 'Day'," He repeated.

"Day." The snark laden obedience.

"Now 'vuh'."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Vuh."

"Good now put it together."

"Day-vuh." Kurt complied as it dawned on him, widening the larger boy's smile.

"There you go." Dave chuckled, "That's my name, use it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, _Dave. _I'll call you _Dave. _Is this enough, _Dave?_"

"Alright, Alright."

"Mr. Karofsky, Mr. Hummel," The teacher's voice tears through their amusement. "If you have this much to discuss, then I guess we can expect a presentation on...uh, let's say Roman Gladiator competitions, by tomorrow first thing from the pair of you. Now if its okay, I think I'll continue with class."

They wait until after class to arrange a time to meet for their presentation after Glee and football causing both of them to be late to their respective practices. And since Dave is the last on the field he is also the last one off the the time Dave made it to the locker room most of the team had already gone home, it was mostly Azimio and Puck letting out a couple of jeers about his tardiness. He ignores them while he showers, not caring much anyhow because the only reasons he is even on the football team was because there were enough guys otherwise and it kept him conditioned for hockey. Besides if he was on the team it would put him in a better position to protect Kurt, and he thought that he might be able to use it as some clout if, no, he sighed, _when_he came out. He tried not to think of the alternative as he made his way back to his locker finding that Puckerman had left him alone with Az. The other boy waited for a little before leaning against the locker next to Dave.

"What do you think you're playing at?" His voice was low, coach was still in the office, but it would have been for Dave to miss the venom, "Protecting the fag?"

"Don't use that word." Dave tried to keep his own anger in check, playing it off as nonchalantly as possible focusing on changing.

"Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't" he lied, just an innocent lie he told himself, "Hummel has just never actually said..."

There was a scoff of disbelief as his life long best friend leaned in closer, "There are just some facts that exist in life: the sky is blue, grass is green, and Kurt Hummel is gay."

Dave paused and finally looking at Azimio, "Why do you even care?" Dave sighed, maybe it would be best to try a different approach, "Come on we've been friends since before preschool."

"Friends? That's what we are? It kind of hard to tell since you spend most of your time with Hummel."

"I'm sorry" He forced a laugh, he changed his voice as if he were talking to a toddler, "Are you not getting enough attention?" He shrugged and returned his voice to normal, "Look we can hang out"

"Tonight," Az questioned, "Watch the game?"

Dave hesitated causing Azimio to jump on the silence "Let me guess you have plans with your little boyfriend?"

"Just homework."

"Homework?" The disbelief is clear, "It's like you're into him or something."

Dave knows its a taunt meant to egg him on but he remains silent, turning back to the task of getting dressed. Azimio stands expected before sinking into disbelieving shock, assuming a multitude of things of what the silence could possibly mean.

"Look I don't even want to know." Azimio tries, and when he gets no response the full on anger comes back. Dave is torn away from his locker until he's turned with his back pushed back until his locker door is shut, his eyes forced to look straight at the boy he's almost positive already isn't his friend anymore.

"Right," Azimio enunciates, "Whatever man all I'm saying is that you need to be careful about who you hang out with otherwise I might believe that you deserve what's coming."

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

Azimio just put his hands up and backs out of the locker room without another word leaving Dave to run his hands through his hair in exasperation trying not to allow a wave of panic to take over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow. Can I just say first off thank you to everyone for the amazing response to the first chapter and to this whole idea. It really means a lot, but at the same time I was almost scared to put this chapter up, I don't want to let anyone down. So, that being said….I always feel a little nervous about second chapters….they never feel satisfying to me, and I hope this one will break the mode.**

**And if you all keep up the amazing response I promise to take this story as far as it will let me. So, feel free to let me know anything you would like to see or any advice, tell me what you like and especially what you don't like or if you find anything disappointing…I can't promise everything you ask for will happen but I will definitely take it to heart. Three Things I would like everyones opinion on: 1. The timing of Dave's coming out (sooner rather than later) 2. Especially when it comes to introducing Blaine, opinions on Blaine? 3. I was considering switching Seaon One's Vocal Adrenaline with The Warblers, doing a quasi-BxKxD triangle instead of the St. Finchel, not sure if I will, but I thought I'd gather some opinions.**

**Now instead of answering this question many times I'll just knock it out here. The mysterious figure (in my intention) was NOT: 1. Jesus 2. A self-insert (last time I check I was not nor have I ever been a boy…and for the record never will be a boy. Honestly the description was just to set the character apart from the story to give him some authority for being there, and the description was completely based off one of the guys from the gym I work out at. Though part of my intention was also to allow him to be the reader's own choosing. He will (as of now) appear later, but I don't want the focus of the story to be on how it happen, but rather the fact it is happening, and what's happening.**

**Finally, I will promise to do my utmost best to update this at least once a week. This one only took longer due to the fact I kept rewriting it and had work trip in which I had to drive six hours both way instead of being able to sit and type. Now, if I get the same amount of reviews (or more) for this chapter as the first I'll update on both Sunday and Wednesday (sorry, I'm not entirely above a little bit of a bribe.)**

**Just remember to keep up those reviews….even those of you who just alerted or favorited (I know who you are…my stats page tells me these things). And I promise in return I will leave my thoughts on more of the stories I read, call it an early New Year's resolution (and feel free to hold me to that promise).**

**Alright, until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

This Time Around: Ch 3

"…_All I'm saying is that you need to be careful about who you hang out with otherwise I might believe that you deserve what's coming."_

Dave tried but Azimio's words keep playing over and over inside his head. And as he follows Kurt's very detailed instructions to locate the Hummel house he wonders if he has already reached the point where he loses his best friend. He doesn't want to get sentimental, knowing that seperating himself from the other jock may be for the best, but in his mind he questions if it's a good enough reason to throw away ten years of knowing some one. Yeah, sure, admittedly Az has always been the first one to make it clear who he doesn't like, but he'd always been loyal: the first to throw a punch for him or the one who stole a lunch when he had forgotten his. Well, loyal until now. As Dave turns to on to the final street he briefly entertains the thought of trying to salvage both relationships, but he gets the feeling it would come down to choosing between Azimio and Kurt, which is a choice already made.

He forces the thoughts away as he knocks on the front door of Kurt's home: no one answers. He checks the number on the house against the one on the paper in his hand. He's at the right house, and he knows that Glee club got out before football because Hudson had shown up halfway through practice, but Coach didn't count it against the Gleek because everyone knows Hudson is the only real choice as far as quarterback goes. Dave tries the door again, as well as the doorbell until a voice comes behind him causing Dave to notice the newly arrived car and its driver now standing in front of him. The mildly annoyed looking middle aged man wearing baseball hat looks him over for a moment before speaking, "Can I help you?"

"I...I'm Dave" The teenager is suddenly aware of where Kurt gets his power of intimidation. "I'm here for Kurt." Mr. Hummel's eyebrows shoot up before Dave can correct himself, "For homework. We have to work on a project. History."  
Dave is grateful the older man doesn't acknowledge his embarrassment as he is allowed to follow Kurt's Dad inside the house, "You, uh, part of that singing club?"

He shakes his head, "No, sir. I play hockey and football."

"Football, huh?" Burt's eyes narrow startling the younger man who start looking around hoping for any sign of Kurt to come rescue him. "You're not one of the guys who nailed my lawn furniture to my roof this summer, are you?"

"No, sir. I was out of town that week." It is the truth, he just neglects to inform that the idea had sort of been his idea originally to get in the good graces of the upperclassmen.

"Good." Burt nods. "Well, _Deadliest Catch _is about to start, I guess Kurt is just in his room." The younger boy follow the older Hummel towards the back of the house where they can hear the sound of music getting louder. Dave stifles a laugh as the basement door is opened the and the very loud sound of Beyonce comes storming through. All the of the thoughst Dave worried about on his walk over are pushed to the background as he takes a couple of steps down and Kurt comes into view. There is a girl on either side of him, a Glee-rio and the goth Gleek, all three oblivious to the new comers. Dave's eyes are drawn to Kurt as the slighter boy moves effortlessly in that very tight...outfit. Soon he finds himself the least shocked but the greatest disappointed when Kurt's Dad turns the music off. A small smile play innocently across his face when Kurt squirms a little to come up with an explanation for is wardrobe. _Conditioning, really, Kurt? _Surprisingly, Burt Hummel also seems less then shocked when the blonde announces that Kurt is also on the football teams, and suddenly there is four sets of eyes staring at him, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Yeah, um, he's great." Dave forces out. "It's why we decided to work on this project together. We're...teammates."

He catches Kurt mouth him a 'thank you' when the parent in the room isn't looking. Then Burt ask the simplest question, "One of you his girlfriend?"

Dave nearly chokes and Kurt goes white, but recovers quickly scooping the Asian to his side and mumbles something about non-exclusivity. He doesn't mean to but Dave has to fight the small nagging twing of jealous that finds itself scratches his insides.

"Uh, we should really get started on that project, Kurt."

Burt agrees, makes a comment about a ticket to Kurt's game and keeping the music down before heading back upstairs to catch the rest of his television show. Dave finds himself alone for a few minutes when Kurt shows the girls out. His eye lands on the camcorder that had been recording Kurt's dancing. Intrigued when he sees the disc is still in he listens for a second before popping it out and sticking it in the front pouch of his messengar bag before Kurt comes back. He imagines for a moment what on the tape on then hopes that Kurt was only using the Goth chick, Tina, to keep his dad from finding out.

"Dave?"

Kurt's voice interrupts his thoughts, "Dave? If you want me to call you by your name it might help if you answer to it. What are you thinking about?"

Dave forces a smile, "I was just thinking your Dad seems pretty, well, bad ass."

The blunt comment causes Kurt to smile and chuckle, and Dave continues, "You know if the guys on the team knew you had a dad like that they probably wouldn't mess with you as much."

It's clear from the rolling of the eyes Kurt doesn't believe him but settles for a slightly snarky if half-hearted, "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not doubting it. I'm just saying..."

"Let's just work on this project, Karofsky." The sharper tone alone makes Dave focuse on the task at hand. While Dave pulled out his books, Kurt went about clearing up the camcorder, "What happened to the disc?"

"Uh...I think one of the girls, the blonde..."

"Britney." Kurt supplied.

"I think she took it with her."

To his relief Kurt didn't question, simply cursed silently, "Well, that disc is lost forever. She'll never remember where she put it."

"She can't be that bad."

Kurt plops gracefully on the couch beside him, meeting his eyes with driest expression, "Before we left school, she put a couple of pennies down in front of a crack in the wall to pay the tiny people who 'stole' her box of tampons."

Dave bites back the laugh, "I take it back. Yep, that disc is lost to the tiny people who live in the walls. It's definitely a lost cause." Unintentionally, Dave's hand lands casually on Kurt's knee. Instantly Kurt tenses up and hops up excusing himself to change before they spend the next hour and a half working on their presentation until it meets both boys' standards.

"Way to go, _teammate_." Dave teases as he piles his books back into the bag. "How are you going to pull that off? You're brilliant, but football?"

"Brilliant, huh?" Kurt teases back, "I am aren't I? Well that where you come in."

"What?"

"You're on the team already, you can help get me on their, too."

The suggestion causes the stockier boy's breath to catch, "I don't know, Kurt, why can't you tell your Dad the truth?"

Kurt pouts childishly, "If you don't want to help, I'll get Finn to help, he's in Glee..."

"Just the expression of awe that comes across the singer's face is enough to spark Dave's reaction. "Fine, I'll do it. Meet me in the locker room after school and I get you ready."

"Promise? No tricks?"

The slight pain is replaced by the smallest of smiles, "Have I given you any reason not to trust me, yet?"

"I guess not."

"Alright then. Tomorrow. Locker rooms. After school. And if its the last thing I'll do, you will be on the football team. Promise."

"Fine. Tomorrow."

Resisting the urge to do anything embarassing or obvious Dave takes the stairs two at a time, striding to the front door only pausing to wish Mr. Hummel a good night before taking the twenty minute walk to get to his house where his father is finishing dinner.

"Dave, is that you?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Dinner's ready."

Dave drops his bag off next to the front door beside the pile of shoes and the table holding a basket of keys and reminders. His dad is standing in front of the island setting down plates, "Your mom is working late, so its just the two of us." Dave sits in front of one of the plates before Paul Karofsky lays out the vegetable lasagna and a couple of breadsticks. "But she said it would be alright if you went ahead a opened these." Two boxes are laid before him his eyes meeting his dad's.

"My birthday isn't until next week."

"I know, but I can't wait any more."

Dave naturally goes for the larger of the two boxes first, opening it to find the red and black jacket with yellow-white sleeves. _His Letterman Jacket._

_"_And we've already got all the basic stuff on their, and the patches for hockey all ready to go."

"Dad, we don't even know if I'll make the team."

"Dave," His father is nearly gentle with the name, "We both know you'll be on the team. You're a freshman, but you're talented. If you play your cards right it could be the ticket to your future. What you've always wanted, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I was actually think that I might wat to be a lawyer." Dave sort of mumbles.

"You can do that after your hockey career. Just don't waste your talent, son." This seems to trigger something for the older Karofsky as he taps on the other box, "Speaking of a waste of talent, open this box."

Confused when he finds his Passport before reading the letter attached. The more he reads the letter the bigger his eyes get, "Really."

"Yep, my brother and his wife want you to join them this summer. It might not be the most exciting, but you'll have a good time." Paul clears his note almost to mention last piece of paper in the box. "You just have to make a brief stop first."

Dave picks the last paper in the second box up, "No."

"Just think of it as visiting your grandparents."

"I'll visit them, but I'm not going to see him."

"Dave, just..."

"No, _Dad_, I won't."

"Just promise you're mom you'll consider it."

It's a full minute before the hockey player responds, "Fine. But I'm not going."

He gathers the tickets, the jacket, and his plate before heading upstairs making only the stop to pick up his bag. He's fuming from the second ticket. Wanting to know why they think its okay to force him to go there. It's not okay. If they knew everything, but that's exactly the problem, like every other part of his life; he's just not ready to share.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, so much for the response. I'm glad I asked the questions I did, and if you didn't get the chance to weigh in on the whole topic of Blaine...there's still a little time to let your opinion be heard.

Here is the weekly update.

And a funny story: so me and my other two we-vaguely-acknowledge-Christmas-because-our-other-roommates-celebrate-it roommates thought we'd really deck the house out this year for the other three as a Surprise. So we got their significant others to get them out of the house. An hour later we were in the emergency room. Thanks to the combination of a Christmas Tree, a string of multi-colored lights and a poorly placed coffee table I now have a broken wrist, a black eye, and lots of bruises. Yep, this Jew got her ass kicked by Christmas and have been informed by the people I live with that I will never live this down (I think I even amused the doctors and nurses, because my roommates wouldn't stop sharing the story)...this is only important to you...because I'm just a tad bit slower (like I wanted to get this up two hours and instead I get it up two hours before the end of the day I promised), we'd have all been screwed if I had broken my left wrist...and I'm really on a roll with this one...I'm even on _editing _Ch 4 and finishing the details on Ch. 5-9.

So, yay.

Remember your reviews keep me (and this story going)! THe more reviews the quicker the updates.

Until Next time.


	4. Chapter 4

This Time Around Ch. 4

_Dave sits on the floor of the living room, three years old messing with two G.I. Joes and a plastic army tank when he heard the voices coming from the front hallway._

_"Cam, this isn't even your day with him, maybe you've missed too many to remember."_

_"He's my son..." The man started._

_"Not that its mattered before."_

_"I should be able to see him when I want..."_

_"Oh, I know what this is...your mother told you, Paul proposed and he wants to..."_

_"I will never let that happen. I'm spending time with my son."_

_The man enters the room and Dave is four years old now. Dave's mother is hollering as Cam pockets start dripping blood. The police storm in from ever angle and Dave runs after them out the front door and into a locker room, the McKinley boys locker room. There are two Kurts standing in front of him, one shouting at him and one standing by silently. He wants to talk to the quiet one, he knows that silent Kurt is the right Kurt, his Kurt, but the screaming Kurt won't be quiet. So Dave kisses him, and it doesn't take long before he feels himself being pushed a pain starting in his stomach. Looking down he sees he's bleeding. Looking up its not Kurt anymore, its Azimio shock etched across his face. Silent Kurt is crying. And there is laughing. From behind Az a newcomer arrives and pushes Dave down to the floor. He looks up to see Cam lift a boot over his face..."I'm glad I handed you over to Paul...now he's to blame for raising a fag like you." The boot comes slamming down._

Dave jolts awake, his breath, ragged and raspy, takes a moment to slow down. He shakes off the familiarity of the dream by running his hand through his hair. He tries to go back to sleep, but as he tries to readjust his position the glaring red lights of his digital clock tells him that he wouldn't get enough sleep in the next hour and a half to count, so he pulls the sheets back making his way to the bathroom across the hall but he stops short as the voices of his parents drift down the hall.

"Paul, I'm just worried about him, he been acting different since he started school. He's more quiet and reserved...And I was talking to Trisha Adams because I haven't seen Azimio in our house and she said that Dave refuses to hang out with her son..."

"I can't say I'm entirely disappointed with that, that boy has an anger problem that no one will acknowledge, he's just bad news waiting to happen."

"But Paul, Dave..." His mother starts, but is immediately cut off.

"Dave is a teenager..."

"And what about this summer." She returns the interruption, "I know that both of us expected him to jump at the opportunity to see Cam and would have laughed at your brother's offer. Now he refuses to see Cam and the only thing I've gotten to talk to him about is that he's excited to go over to your brother's site."

"Again, you can't blame me for not being upset over that either. He's my son now, Melinda, and I don't care if he's accompanied by the best security or if he's visiting the Pope, but I really don't want him in a prison..."

He can hear his mother start and mumble something that end with, "...I'm just worried."

"I know, I know, hun, but it is ultimately his decision. I'll talk with him again...tell him to at least go see Cameron's parents."

"Thank you...I guess I'll head to sleep...I'll be up just after lunch, if you want a late one I can meet you..."

Dave sneaks back into his room as the door starts to open at the end of the hallway. He emerges a half an hour later pretending he is just awake. He quickly goes through the routine to avoid his dad. He heads into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast and his dad comes in from the other door.

"Hey, Dave, I thought you didn't have morning conditioning today, thought we could go grab some breakfast."

"No, no conditioning, but I've got some work for French and History Kurt and I were going to work on before school starts."

"Oh. I was hoping we could talk about a couple of things." He feels a little guilty at the disappointment on the face of Paul Karofsky, "But I really can't argue with at least take something more." Dave takes the pop tart offered. As Paul continues, "And I forgot to you tell Kurt good job on that game last Friday, its good for you boys to have a win."

Dave nods taking a few steps back towards the doorway.

"And Dave?"

At the sound of his name he stops.

"I love you, son."

"Yeah, love you too, Dad."

Dave makes his way passed coffee shop and heads to school knowing he's a bit early, but he can keep an eye out for the school's newest football player. He had admittedly been worried about what would happen with Kurt on the team, but Azimio was smart enough to tone it down when it came to the boy who had ended up earning McKinley its only win. Sure, there had been a couple of slushies, but with Az's looming threat he knew it could be worse.

By the time Dave spotted Kurt and Mercedes school was about to start and the two were apparently having some sort of diva-off just outside the choir room. Kurt clutched his thermos before spotting Dave and taking off around the corner presumably towards his first block science class leaving a confused Dave and Mercedes shaking her head, "Don't even ask, boy-giant."

Dave spends the rest of the morning racking his brain if had done something wrong, because this was the second morning of the week Kurt had blatantly avoided him. He isn't able to come up with anything, but Kurt tends to catch on to details better than he does. He makes his way out around the corner and spots Kurt walking funny still clutching that silver thermos. The athlete is nearly to the only student in the building wearing a suit when the school counselor stops Kurt, and Dave watches as Kurt manages some comment about 'Bambi' before throwing up all over Ms. Pillsbury. There's a moment when Dave pauses, the voices in the back of his head betting on who is more shocked at the moment, the notorious germaphobe or the (usually) pristinely groomed boy. Dave steps in and offers to help Kurts, guiding the smaller boy towards the nurses office and away from the still processing red head. They nurse seems more than willing to let Dave take care of Kurt so she can finishes shouting into the phone and they barely make it into the nurses office bathroom when Kurt has round two. There's no hair to hold back, and Dave feels reluctant to rub the boy's back so he gets Kurt a glass of water from the sink as the kicker spits the last of it into the toilet before sitting back against the wall.

"Here."

Kurt stubbornly shakes his head.

"Kurt, you need to drink some. Just try."

Reluctantly Kurt takes the plastic cup allowing Dave the opportunity to sit as well, their knees nearly touching.

"What have you been keeping in that thermos?" Though he suspect he already knows the answer, he asks anyway.

Kurt gets a bit of a goofy grin, nearly sing-songing, "Liquid courage."

Dave can't help but let out of scoff of disbelief, "Like you need any help being brave, Hummel."

"I need all the help I can't get." A dry laugh accompanies this statement, "Becuase if he figured it out, then so will everyone else, so will you and then it will just get worse."

It takes a moment but Dave figures out what Kurt is talking about before and it all sinks in. He asks anyhow, "Who figured what out?"

Kurt's buzzed enough to take the bait, "I told my dad I was gay and he said he's known since I was a kid."

For a moment the only sound was the bell ringing signaling the next class, and the voice of the elderly nurse still shouting into the phone.

"Lookey there." He uses his mother's favorite expression. "You told be and the world hasn't ended yet."

"Yet." Kurt offers a meek smile that doesn't seem to fit on the boy's face.

"Never, not with me." Dave whispers and he's not sure Kurt heard him, he clears his throat and speaks up, "Seriously though, you don't need that crap."

"I know." Another pregnant pause passes and the Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't get a chance to say much when there's a banging at the door of the one toilet room. The nurse has clearly gotten off the phone as her voice sounds, "You boys almost done in there, its lunch time and they're serving meatloaf, I'm gonna need that room to be opened."

The rest of the day passes uneventfully after that, but the conversation plays in his head all day, and as Dave makes it home after school he is still mulling about the fact that Kurt seemed particularly nervous to tell him. He thought maybe he should feel guilty, but all he felt were his nerves.

"Dave?" His mother's voice interrupted his thoughts as soon as he opened the front door, "Come on in the kitchen, we're fighting over what to have for dinner."

"I want fajitas." His dad announces as soon as he enters the kitchen. "Your mother wants meatloaf."

"Sorry, mom. It was meatloaf day at school."

"Fine." His mother pouts, "Fajitas it is. Go ahead sit down, Dad and I want to talk to you, let me just get the meat started." To sets about getting things out of the cabinets making small talk until she passes him, "Honey, what's that smell?"

"Kurt got sick, and I helped him get cleaned up."

She smiles as if to say 'That's nice' before asking, "Kurt?"

"Hummel."

"Oh, is that Burt Hummel's boy?"

He nods.

His dad speaks up from the newspaper, "Is he gay?"

Dave gapes at the bluntness, though he knows better than to be surprised, when its just family his parents occasionally have the habit of being a little too, well, to-the-point. "What?"

"Its not a big deal." His dad brushes off, "I've always just wondered. I've seen him a couple of times when I've taken the cars in. Actually I was surprised when you told me he joined the football team."

"Why, Paul?" His mother interjects, "Can gays not play sport?"

Paul sends his wife a 'I-didn't-mean-it-like-that-and-you-know-it' look that their son catches before the family falls back into silence. Nearly tempted to get up and do his homework, he allows his curiosity to get the better of him, "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"How could you tell? What made you wonder? About Kurt?"

Then older man seems to think about it for a moment then simply shrugs, "I don't know. I just always wondered."

Dave sits there for a moment, his dad goes back to reading the paper about news the older man has most likely already heard about throughout the day. His mom continues making dinner, and the image of Kurt in the bathroom is playing inside his head along images of dreams that feel like memories...

"What about me?" Two sets of confused eyes tell him he's spoken out loud, and he swallows, "Have you ever wondered about me?"

* * *

**Author's note...**I know I'm horrible, but before I get anything chucked at me please remember the only thing would actually suffer would be your computer screen, and if you were to actually be able to hit me...well, I'm already broken, so there. This actually not my favorite chapter (but that's because I know what's coming...insert guilty toddler grin here.)

I just want to take a moment here and offer my greatest gratitude for all the response you've given this as well as my other Kurtofsky/Glee fics. It's been a great way to end the year. I can't wait to hear what you all thought of this chapter. Please know that I thought long and hard about the order Dave would come out, and when things would happen. And I'm excited for what I've got planned out. If there are any particular canon moments you'd like to see or anything in general, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

I just have one slight request...my wrist is not healing as well as it should be and it takes a bit to work on writing with one hand, to the point I'm making significantly more errors than I or spell check can catch. If anyone would be willing and has the patience to be second set of eyes spelling and grammar wise not for this but for some of my other Glee one shots (such as the follow up to 'Postcards') I know FFn has the beta listing, but I would prefer some one who has read my stories. If you're willing just PM me...Thank you.

Alright. Let me know what you thought of the chap, hope enjoyed.

Happy New Year, see (figuratively, of course) in 2011!


	5. Chapter 5

_..."Have you ever wondered about me?"_

Dave bit his lip, instantly wishing he could take the words back. As soon as they slipped out he had that little voice of doubt telling him that it was too soon that he was rushing things. Naturally as soon as he started searching for words to cover it up, he had the opposing voice arguing that the moment had presented itself so perfectly and that maybe this was the chance to get it over with, to past this moment. His mind begins spinning the thoughts of Kurt, of Azimio's threats, and until one image from his nightmares lingers: Kurt, older than now, looking at him with a look of pure disgust. Afraid of that look he swallows back any words that threaten to make him a coward.

His parents for their part are waiting expectantly with an identical pair of confused expression. His mother stops chopping the vegetables, optiing to set the knife down. His dad simply stares around the his newspaper. After what is only a minutes (though if feels like an enternity) since he posed the question before his mother responds first, choosing the most diplomatic, if slightly redundant approach, "Wondered about what?"

Dave can't decide if hi mother is opening the door for him to take it back or the opportunity to say it on his own terms. All he _does_ know that this is just getting more and more awkward, making the decision clear; that he has to do this now, there is absolutely no way that he wants to sit through this again. Taking a deep breath, a quote about ripping the band-aid flickers through his head before he speaks, "That I'm different. That I'm..."

"No." Paul's voice interrupts crisply throwing both his wife and her son off, "I've never considered it, not you. Dave, you're well on your way to becoming a fine example of a man, this, this is just confusion, with today's society it's normal to _wonder, _but it doesn't mean..."

"I'm not wondering, dad." Dave swears he sees a flinch at the title, "I know. I was just asking if you guys knew, because..." His voice lowers, barely audible, "This would be easier."

His dad sits silent for a moment before shaking his head, pushing himself up and leaving the newspaper behind with the rest of his family. The slamming of the front door comes only a minute or two later leaving Dave sitting at kitchen island feeling like his world had just come to a crash. Too soon, too soon, the internal voice is yelling at him, mocking and its taking everything in his power to fight the pooling of water in his eyes.

"He is going to get an earful from me tonight, that's for sure." Melinda completely abandons dinner to sit next to her son, "Oh, sweetie, just give him a chance to process, he's never the best at reaction, remember when I told him we were going on vacation in Canada when he really wanted Florida? He got really testy then came home one day with a twenty-four pack of Canada Dry ginger ale as if that solved everything?" She paused, seeing the humor approach wasn't working. With a sigh, she carefully chose her words, "I really think he needs a little time to adjust, he's always been so proud of you. Ever since he met you, he's done everything in his power to bond with you, to have a real father and son relationship and this is just throwing him off. This is new territory for him."

"And me."

"And me." His mother agrees, "But there was a time when it was just you and me against the world, and regardless of what happens, that's how its always going to be. Dave, there is absolutely nothing you could say or do that would stop me from loving you."

He nods, she smiles, satisfied she kept any bigger storm at bay, at least for now, "How about dinner?"

Again he nods, but when its ready he barely eats. They don't talk much except when he finishes his homework she wouldn't let him avoid and he heads to bed when she reminds him she love him. Paul doesn't return until Dave has been lying wide awake in bed for at least an hour. He listens as his mother stays true to her word about giving her husband an earful. He catches bits and pieces of it including the part were she reminds Paul of the promise he made when he legally became Dave's father. The older man is either not responding or just not doing so loud enough to travel up to the second floor. Dave rolls over to grab his cell phone and scrolls to the 'H' section of his contact list. He needs to talk to some one and his obvious first choice his the only other boy in Lima who has any chance of understanding. He hits the 'talk' button on the phone number, but there's no answer. Of course, Dave tells himself, its late. He'll wait until morning.

When morning does come, Paul Karofsky is already off to work and his mother is still in bed getting the last chance hours of rest before having to go back on shift later in the day. Probably for the rest, getting back to normal he scoffs slightly sarcastically to himself as he walk to his locker in the halls of McKinley. He's putting up his history book, exchanging it for the book he's assigned to discuss in English when he spots Kurt out of his peripheral turning the corner. Quickly he makes for the math text he'll need before he returns to the locker just before lunch. A sudden thud on his back, thrust his forward towards the wall of metal. It's only Azimio in a good mood and his sidekick, Puckerman, telling him that they think he's come to his senses and that they'll see him a lunch. He shakes them off, looking for Kurt in the hallway, who is no longer anyone to be found. Slightly dejected, slightly resisting the urge to find the two goons to punch them, though that would only lead to his coming out at school, with the way his temper is acting. And while he told his parents (what a success _that _was) he most definitely was no where ready to let the rest of Lima, Ohia know. He manages to find where Kurt went to when he passes the choir room. Briefly he considers going in the room himself and interrupting the conversation that seems to be taking place between Kurt and Finn Hudson.

Fate, however, seemed to have differently plans once again as his reverie is interrupted by the voice of one Mercedes Jones, "That boy's got it bad."

Dave's eyes shoot to the shorter teen, "What?"

She smiles mischievously and pulls to the wall of the hallway, out of the sight of the doorway, assuming, he's sure that with the amount of time he's been working on being Kurt's friend since school started that she too is his friend. "So, he hasn't said anything, but I'm pretty sure our boy has a thing for Finn. I'm a little worried, because Finn's with Quinn, and..." The bell cut her off and she slipped inside the choir room after telling him something about gossip later, but he has no interest any news she has to share other than her thoughts on Kurt. He doesn't want to believe it, but between this revelation and his dad's reaction there's not a lot of room for any school related thought inside his head. Things aren't improved when he spots Kurt and Finn talking a lunch causing him to run his tray into the back of a fellow freshman, covering her back with chili the lunch lady still makes him pay for. Football practice finally arrives at the end of the day, and he's disappointed to find Finn absent off somewhere allegedly working on something for Glee club. Coach goes off on some tirade about Mr. Schue concluding that its either Glee or Football. Dave doesn't think much about the coach's ultimatum, as he's not one having to make the decision, until Kurt runs ahead after practice towards the locker room and Dave can't ignore the suspicion the other boy is in a hurry to find Finn. Behind him the rest of his team is slowly taking their time getting back to the building, Azimio and Puck leading the conversation.

"Well, the choice is easy for me," Puck is mentioning, making the excuse, "I was only in there because Santana was threatening to withhold some business if I didn't join. Now, Hudson will come back to his senses."

"Um-hmm." Dave can hear Az agrees, "And we all know which team the fairy is going to pick. He'll be off the team and we can put that fag back into his place." There are a couple of muttered agreements, Dave speeds his pace to get ahead after hearing Az bark at Mike and Matt for trying to defend Kurt. Kurt, who is leaving the showers when Dave comes into the locker room. Dave rushes through a quick shower, and just barely manages to leave just minutes after Kurt.

"Kurt. Wait up." He calls down the hall and Kurt pauses to turn around. Dave jogs to stand next to the singer extraordinaire, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Kurt eyes his phone, "Actually, I need to be somewhere..." Probably to meet Finn, Dave's brain reiterates his earlier assumption, "But I've got a couple of minutes."

He wants to focus on telling Kurt, but he eye catches Kurt hand empty of the bag of equipment that he know Kurt takes home to clean and sanitize himself. "Where's your bag?"

"With coach, as I'm not on the team. If he's going to make me choic..."

"Did you even think about just staying on the football team?" Dave asks quietly leading them away as other members of the football team began to trickle out of the locker room.

"Dave, come on we both know football wasn't..."

"Even if it's more..." Unable to find the right word he settled for the simplest word possible which came out of his mouth harsher than he intended, "normal."

"Normal." With hand on his jutting hip Kurt goes off on something resembling a tirade on how sing and dancing is completely normal citing the music he know most of the football team listen to, "How's it any different than Timberlake or Bono or any other male music artist today?"

"The difference is that they're not in Lima, Ohio getting slushy facials, thrown into dumpsters, or getting threatened by the football team." Dave shouting right back.

At the word 'threatening' Kurt's eyes get big, "Threats?" The glee club member mumbles, "I haven't...I'm not...wait, are _you _threatening me _now? _Is that what this?"

The athlete should have know that Kurt's flair for the dramatics would make that jump, but the accusation still makes his blood boil, "You think I'm the one threatening you? I got thrown into a dumpster and I keep taking slack from my friends for sticking up to you. Neither of which I really wanted from my high school experience."

The retort came swiftly, "At least my highest aspiration isn't to be a cookie cutter conformist."

Dave lets out a dry sarcastic laugh, "That's rich, coming from you. You spend half the time wanting to stand out and the other half too scared to try _just like everyone else_here at this high school. At least I wasn't the one who had to sober up on the floor of the nurse's office." As he attempts to storm off he get stopped by Kurt's slightly pathetic reply, "Fuck you, Karofsky."

Dave suspects the lack of with and biting sarcasm is Kurt's way of apologizing without backing down. But after his last thirty-six hours Dave doesn't feel very gracious nor does he care enough to notice that a handful of the football teams has made it to the corner of the parking lot where Dave and Kurt are having their stand off, "I'd tell you to do the same, but from what I hear you'd rather fuck Hudson."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**1. Yep, I promise I'm still alive. Real life sucks. But I've been spending what free time I have to focus on my Annual Birthday Upload-a-thon that will last all next week, starting Monday. I do it every year on the week of my birthday, spending the whole we getting as many update up as possible. This is a thank you from your patience kind of update. I can't wait until you all get to read the next chapter its my favorite pre-Kurtofsky chapter to write as well as the chapter containing the start of the Kurtofsky action in this story (which is set against the Theatricality episode) I am really excited, did I mention that? And earlier this month I post two one-shots to do the same (thank you), so check those out as well.**

**2. This chapter currently has not been beta'd, but has been sent of to the beta (Veritas4Eternity) and I will correct it once I get it back from her.**

**3. In other news I'm counting down the 11 days until I get this heavy monstrosity off my wrist and get a brace instead!**

**4. For all of you second-chance lovers go check out Dreaming-of-A-Nightmare's fic "Rewrite" which is a wonderful interpretation of Dave getting a second chance.**

**Until Monday! And again thank for all the patience you guys have. Would love to hear what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The second the words escape his mouth a number of things happen at once: Kurt's eyes bulge in shock, face growing red, mouth gaping open unable to find a snappy retort for the first time, a series of catcalls and threats came from all around them, and all Dave wanted was to take the words back. It appeared he was on a roll for spouting words he shouldn't be. He squeezes his eyes for a moment only to open them to see Azimio making his way in their direction. Dave takes a step forward to get Kurt away from the small crowd, but it only spurs Kurt into action,

"Get the hell away from me, Karofsky."

That's all it takes for him to stop: _Karofsky_.

Again he tries to take a step forward, but this time was physically stopped as an arm swung around his neck pulling to Azimio's side, "I heard. Looks like my boy finally came to his senses."

Unable to get out of the other boy's grip, Dave only manages to get one last glimpse of Kurt rounding the corner disappearing out of sight. It only makes matters worse when he arrives home and his dad stares silently at him for a few moments before handing a twenty to pay the pizza man before his finally mumbles something about going to the office to look over a couple of contracts.

Dave can't bring himself to go to school the next day. And he hates himself for it when he is sent the link to Jacob ben Israel's blog that Sunday. A picture of what was once a picture of Finn and Quinn, now with Kurt's face super imposed in Quinn's place is plastered across Kurt's locker the word 'fag' written in every white space available. The caption below reads that culprit remained at large. However, nothing makes him feel more guilty than after two days of being avoided by Kurt and scowled at by every member of the Glee club, he rounds the hallway corner that Wednesday to see Kurt take the purple colored slushie right out of Finn's hands and into his own face, presumably to save Finn's downward sprialling reputation. Ashamed and angry he takes another route to his last football practice before hockey begins to take over his life, momentarily taking pleasure in knocking over the ben Israel kid over on his way to the locker room. Without a lot of thought, he spins Az out of conversation with Puch.

"What the hell, man?"

"Lay off K-" Dave covers the slip with a breath he hope sounds angry, "Hummel. I've got a plan, but he's got to think he's safe." It's the truth, he has a plan, a plan to apologize, but the rest of the jocks don't need to know that. "You keep up shit like what you did to that locker…" Puck starts to interrupt but Dave stops it quickly, "don't deny it I know it was you. You're going to ruin the plan I've been working on since school started." Again neither complete honesty or full disclosure were necessary.

The ringleaders eye him for a moment before breaking out into identical grins, "I knew you were one of us, Karofsky."

And his plan works. For a week. The jocks were getting a little restless and Kurt still refused to even acknowledge is existence (which he was finding to be far worse than Kurt simply being angry or disappointed.) All he had to show for all his effort was a gauze bandage over his right wrist from when he had tried to approach Kurt only to have Mercedes flip the binder she was holding up as shield, neither noticing that she knocked the hot coffee peace offering in his hand. He had to come up with something fast he might as well kiss everything good-bye.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive way interrupted his contemplation as he laid in bed on what was his sixteenth night of being unable to sleep. He knew it was dad as his mom was on another night shift rotation. Trying to ignore the stalemate at home had kept him focused on Kurt. After his mother had told him Paul Karofsky simply needed time. The sound of his dad moving around finally died so Dave slipped out of his room to grab a bowl of late night cereal as sleep was clearly not going to be his friend. But as he reaches the bottom of the steps he finds his dad sitting at the kitchen island.

"S..s...sorry." He mumbles, loud enough to get the older man's attention.

"No, David," His dad's stops his retreat, "Stay." He gets up pulling out the chair next to him, and Dave is confused for a second, thinking his dad is about to leave him alone. Instead his dad goes to the refridgerator and pulls out a box, as well as a box out of the pantry. The younger man catches on and gets his own bowl along with a spoon. Both take a seat back at the island, Dave smiles as he sees the box from the fridge contains almond milk.

"You remember." Dave laughs quietly.

The slight smile is returned, "Of course, it was the only way to get to eat cereal after that disaterous field trip."

Their is a moment of nostalgic silence while Dave prepares his bowl, Paul finally adds, "That stuffs a lot easier to find nowadays." He sighs, "Couldn't sleep?" There's no response, "I've heard you around the house the last couple of weeks. I haven't been getting much sleep either." There's a pregnant pause, when the high schooler isn't so sure he wants to take the first bite just yet. "I'm sorry, I'm sure I didn't help...with my response." He clears his throat, carefully choosing his words, "To your news."

"It's alright." Dave mumbles. "It's not just you...keeping me up, you know, the usual teenage drama: school, hockey, and gu...other stuff." He shoves the spoon of honey coated cereal in his mouth, hoping the slip didn't send this conversation in the wrong direction.

The business man catches it and fumbles awkwardly with the admission, "Already having troubles...guy troubles?"

"Dad." Dave sigh, letting the older man know he doesn't expect them to discuss it.

"David, I'm trying. Just let me try...We've always had so much in common, like we were always meant to be father and son, but relationships are one of those things boys and fathers are suppossed to be able to discuss. How to treat a girl? And to ignore a secret collection of magazine's dedicated to naked chicks twice your age. This...I don't know how to talk about it...but I'm going to try."

Dave is starting to suspect his mother may be pulling some of the strings, but he's okay with it. It's one less thing for him to worry about. After taking a moment to digest both his father's words and the most recent spoonful the hockey play treads carefully, "I like someone and I think they, _he_ likes someone else."

"A girl?"

"Dad." The anger flares causing him to almost shoot out of the seat, only to be surprised that he's pulled back down.

"That came out wrong, I just thought...its a legitimate question. I mean, if you like a girl, but she's liked another guy...you would still have a chance. Now, if you like a guy, there's that chance you'll never have _that _chance."

"Sorry."

"And it might be hard for a little bit, until college, when the world gets bigger. If your mother is right, however, and its who she suspects, I just want you to know that waiting, is also an option. Just because he may be the only one who may have similar...attractions, doesn't make him your only option. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

Dave nods as Paul focus once more on the ceramic bowl before him, its not exactly what he wanted to hear, but at least its something, "Thanks, Dad."

"I love you, Dave. This is still gonna take little though..."

"I know. Love you too."

The settle into a silence that's comfortable for the first time in weeks to finish their respective cereals. It's when Dave lifts the bowl to finish off the rest of the liquid he notices the thinking face his dad is wearing, he ingores it, though when Paul's voice cuts through the quiet he wishes he wouldn't have been so quick to swallow,

"You're not into that drag crap, are you?"

* * *

Here I am just barely making it still into monday, I worked late, but I have the rest of the week off so, and another update is heading your way in the next 24 hours. For those of you who haven't been reading my stuff all six or seven years I've been writing on this site this is the start of my Birthday week upload-a-thon. They may be shorter, but you don't have to wait as long to get them. I believe this particular fic has two or three more updates scheduled for this week, I still have other stuff to load as well. But I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Hint for next chapter: Defying Gravity.

For all those who are about to be hit with the massive blizzard G-d is gifting me for my actual birthday (though he is sending it too far east, sigh) remember be safe. I grew up that direction, so I know how much "fun" those can be.

Be back shortly!


	7. Chapter 7

Between the everyday sounds of the student body filling the hallway and the nagging voice of his own self-doubt (no doubt spurred somewhat by the two day old conversation with his father) he nearly doesn't hear the unmistakable voice of Kurt Hummel drifting from the choir room. His curiosity aroused, Dave peers through window on the door to see Kurt alone at the piano and knows he has received his golden window of opportunity. He tries to slip into the room as gracefully as his over-sized body will allow, but his grip slides on the handle after he runs into the empty wheelchair parked just inside the room causing the door to slam loudly. Kurt, however, remains unfazed, plucking one note at a time, his voice rising in accordance. The lack of notice was probably for the best as the slighter boys' wardrobe providing enough distraction for the athlete; the khaki colored ensemble making his stomach whirl slightly.

Kurt's voice hits a note, and after repeating the feat a couple of times, the finally turns to face him, and Dave swears he saw a trace of unbridled happiness on Kurt's face before its replaced with the thin lined look of judgment normally reserved for jocks and the other uncultured beings.

"What do you want?"

Dave sighs, "I just wanted to say sorry."

There silence for a reply, and the fact that Kurt looks away only makes the athlete slightly frustrated, "Come on, Kurt, you've got to forgive me eventually…"

One of Kurt's eyebrows goes up, but he remains silent so Dave continues, "I didn't mean….I don't even know why…look, I'm trying here."

"Isn't that all a part of your plan?"

It was Dave's turn to raise his eyebrows, briefly confused.

"If your plotting against someone you probably shouldn't go around announcing said plan loudly in the locker room. Mike overheard."

The feeling of stupidity hit instantly, of course he announced it publicly without thinking, of course Kurt wouldn't have understood. "I just said that so they'd back off." He admits quietly, and there's look of surprise on Kurt's part, "It was my fault…even _if _its true, I shouldn't have said anything…so I tried to fix it, the only really plan I had was to apologize for losing my temper like that, it was a crap thing for me to do."

He feels like an idiot, blubbering out words that sounded so much better in his head. Days of planning exactly how to apologize had some how gone right out of his brain the instant he opened the door, in fact, he internally teased himself, all the right words were probably still in the hallway laughing at him mercilessly. So, he was left to wait with anticipation watching Kurt sum him up resisting any urge to bolt or say anything more for fear of him sounding even more stupid. Kurt seemed to be the only one who could do that to him. He could come up with witty retorts for his teachers, scathing insults to protect himself, hell, he could even have intellectual conversations with his parents. But every time he opened his mouth in front of Kurt he felt like something stupid came out making him feel like a complete neanderthal.

Dave's internal dialogue is finally interrupted after a few moments of comtemplation on KUrt's part, "And you swear you had nothing to do with decorating my locker?" To which Dave nods as well as raising his right hand to cross his heart earning him a slight smile from Kurt who with some lingering reluntance decides to respond, "Fine. Apology Accepted. Now, I've really got to work on this..."

"What _are you _working on?" As soon as the words leave his mouth Dave learns he's uttered magic words. Kurt instantly brightens up before taking off on about stealing a solo from Rachel Berry. The jock is pretty sure he also heard the term 'diva-off' as well as a song about gravity. For all he know about it Kurt wants to sing a song about science, but he help but break into a face wide grin as the other boy prattles on before conceding that he won't be able to win if he doesn't get to focus effectively kicking Karofsky out of the choir room.

His euphoric mood carries him to his locker and through rest of the morning only to be disrupted by the vibration of his phone on his way to history. The text message printed across the screen instantly kills his good mood:

**Gave u enuf time. Back in our hands...**

He nearly runs over Becky pulling to side of the hallway to type back demanding to know what they did. The response come quick enough.

**Just a friendly phone call..**

Reading each word feel like a bit of a kick to the stomach; he had hoped to avoid this. Because now he realizes how important the older man is to Kurt, how afraid Kurt is of disappointing the mechanic. And after what he went through with his dad what he is _still_ going through, it nearly makes him feel more guilty than if he had dialed the numbers himself.

Dave slips into the seat next to Kurt just as the bell rings, and while the teacher is busy putting up the slides for the day's lesson he slides his phone over discreetly to the other boy. Dave watches nervously, a little afraid he may get blamed, as Kurt reads the conversation. The glee member's eyebrows dig forward and tuts with slight disbelief.

"I'm sorry..." Dave whispers, "I didn't know...I swear."

"Dave. it's fine," Kurt whispers back calmly, though the suspicion that it's an act crosses Dave's mind as the shorter boy continues, "It's probably just a message I can delete before he gets home. And they have a limited vocab, so it's probably nothing I haven't heard before..."

"Mr. Hummel! Mr. Karofsky! Again...Presentation on medieval punishment, tomorrow. If this happens again, I'll defer all my Friday presentations to the pair of you for the rest of the year."

Dave groans as the teacher turns back around. Not that he doesn't enjoy more time with Kurt, he would just prefer that homework not be a part of the deal. Kurt looks peeved, but quickly jots a note that they'll meet at the Hummel house after Dave's hockey practice. There's also the an extra line scribbled (well, as scribbled as Kurt will allow):

_And I'll stop by the garage on my way, to make sure...Thanks, though for the heads up._

Dave just nods, knowing his tendencies for _saying_ something stupid he can only imagine what his brain might _write. _He tucks the note in his folder for the class as the part ways when the final bell rings. And though he wants to do nothing more than to slam his former friend into the lockers he saves his anger for the ice when he can't get extra laps or kicked off the team. He tries to not think about what would happen if he came out to the whole school, its the one thing keeping his mouth shut. He's already lost all his credibility with the football team thanks to Azimio, but Adams is only on hockey because he's not good enough for wrestling or basketball, though only Dave know that. Maybe if he stays in the good graces, it'll be enough for the idiots to completely gang up on him for defending Kurt or the glee club kids.

Unlike any other practice Dave is off the ice the moment the coach lets them go rushing both to get changed and to avoid any locker room throwdowns. On his walk to Kurt's he calls his parents to let them know where he'll be. His dad makes a couple starts with questions Dave is sure he should be grateful they never get finished when makes the excuse to hang up because he's arrived at his destination. He's surprised when Mr. Hummel open the door when he knocks.

"Dan!" Burt announce over enthusiastically and slightly forced , "The football player!"

"It's Dave, Mr. Hummel." Dave makes the awkward correction while stepping inside the door only to be met with an even more awkward silence until shouting emerges from the television in the adjacent room.

"_Deadliest Catch?"_ Dave asks.

"No," Burt shakes his head, "Today's _Dog, The Bounty Hunter. _You ever seen it?"

Dave shakes his head but the older man continues more to himself than to the younger man, "Kurt watches it with me sometimes..."

"Is Kurt in his room? Homework."

"Right, yeah, go on down."

Relieved to get out of the conversation Dave nearly beelines for the basement door, shutting it behind him.

"Your dad is really into the reality television, isn't he?" He asks coming down the stairs, only to be met with sound of the music coming from the stereo. Quickly he scans the room to find Kurt sitting at the vanity, arms around a bended knee, starring at the mirror in front of him. It's one of those moments that Kurt is human, more than just the over confident better than everyone around him, that Kurt could break like everyone else and it only makes Dave more determined to do what he had failed to do the first time around. And there was only one thing that came to Dave's mind that could be making Kurt react like that.

"Kurt?" A pair of eyes snapped to meet his as the other boy just realized someone else was in the room. "What wrong?"

Kurt's eyes roll at the question, using a tissue to dab away the stray tear or two, clearly not wanting to discuss this with Dave. After all, their friendship, or whatever it is, has just been freshly renewed. Still Dave persist, "It's not like I don't already know what they did. Just tell me what they said, Kurt."

Rather reluctantly, Kurt turns, running his hands repeatedly over his bended knees. "My father got the call at work telling my father that his son is a fag."

Dave has to fight to keep his anger in check while Kurt takes the silence as listening and continues recounting his visit to the repair shop earlier that afternoon. His head fills with images of slugging out the assholes responsible while other thoughts just solidified why he had always been so terrified of being himself, but he does mange to catch a few words at time, 'his face' and 'you wouldn't understand' help him focus on the boy in front of him. Its the last part that makes Dave bit his lip again because he's sure he does, in fact, understand. And as much as he would like to admit it the moment isn't about him. "Look," He tries, "why don't we just take care of it now. We know who did it, we have my phone. Show someone..."

Kurt's quick to shake his head, "No, no. That would make it worse...I can take it, but I'm not going to do this to my dad. He didn't ask for this." With that, regardless of what Dave wants, Kurt ends the conversation.

"Kurt!" Burt's voice interrupts the studying before it can really take off, "Damian! I've got pizza, come grab some."

Dave looks at Kurt with a mildly twisted face mouthing the name 'Damian?' which earns him a grin from the mechanic's son before following Kurt upstairs.

"I've got the veggie pizza for Kurt," Mr. Hummel points with little interest and some disgust to one of the boxes. "And I've got the meat supreme for me..."

"Dad!" Kurt's voice chastises as he emerges from the kitchen with plates, forks, and napkins. "That's a heart attack waiting to happen."

The words 'heart attack' cause Dave to balk for a moment while Kurt continues a lecture on heart healthy eating and Burt looks appropriately repentive, however stubborn enough to still refuse the veggie option. Feeling a little pressure under Kurt's gaze Dave settles on one slice of each before taking a seat in the living room as directed. He had been informed that under no circumstances was Kurt ever going to willing allow pizza loose in his room before the singer takes a seat next to his father on a couch. The feeling of underlying amazement that has been his frequent companion since he started looking at things differently appears again, brought on either by the fact the fact they're eating in the living room with the television on (the only option back home are the island or the table, both located away from the T.V.), the fact its _Kurt _eating in the living room, or its just watching the interaction between father and son. The one or two images he has from when it was just him and his mom come to mind and his respect for Burt Hummel grows instantly. He can almost see why Kurt just takes it, doesn't complain about the shit he's been put through, at least doesn't complain to his father, much.

"What are we watching?" Dave asks, trying to find a position to watch the box and still feel like he's not going to toss the pizza on the floor.

"_Dog,_ still" Burt answers, "Its a marathon. Kurt, likes it don't you?"

Kurt tries to deny it for a moments until relenting that he likes it for different reasons than his father, though he's quick to take a bite of of pizza when Dave asks for specifics. However, its not hard for Dave to spot is as Kurt only pays attention when one of the guys is on screen. The man is tall and muscled arms are clear from either side of the all black outfit, not really Dave's type, but clearly Kurt's. Dave shoves the last bit of crust in his mouth, making a mental note to make a couple of visits to the weight room before school.

"We should really finish that presentation." Dave remarks standing, and the two boys leave the older Hummelto his bounty hunting marathon.

"I could finish the project, while you work on your sing-off."

"Diva-off."

Its hard to not notice that Kurt's feeling towards the competition has significantly deflated as he shrugs, "It's alright...I think I'm just going to let Rachel have the solo."

"Is this because of the phone call?" Dave's question is met with the shake of a head and some excuse about pleasing the hobbit. The anger that had dissipated over pizza was back, "So, you're just going to let them win?"

"It's not like that," Kurt's adamant, "I just...I love my father more than I love..."

"I know I don't know your dad very well, but he seems like the kind of guy who can hold his own." The only response is a glare, and another muttered accusation questioning Dave's ability to understand the situation. It's no use, he's learning, to argue with Kurt. He settles for a deep breath, repeating to himself: _don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid. _"Well, even if you do decide to give the solo to Rachel..." He concedes, knowing somewhere in the back of his head that had Kurt sang the girly song back when he was, well, less of a person it would have sparked the cruelty a little sooner. However he's quick to add, "It doesn't mean you have to lose the sing-off."

"Diva-off." Kurt corrects again. "Continue."

Dave shrugs, looking down, unsure entirely of what he's think, "I don't...I mean maybe you could win tomorrow, if any one deserves to win a diva off its you." His eyes grow big as he hears himself, "I don't mean..I mean no offense..."

"None taken." Kurt brushes him off.

"Then let her sulk a couple of days and if you really don't want to sing the song then talk to Schue. No one will give you grief unless you sing it at the...whatever you call it...the jocks probably don't the song...and nobody else really pays attention to Glee club...I mean its just a suggestion." He rambles on before fading, watching for Kurt's reaction.

There's a sigh that passes through him as Kurt's face breaks into a grin. "A sulky Rachel is a quiet Rachel."

Dave nods, not because he thinks the girl is as bad as the cheerleaders make her out to be, but even he has to admit she like to talk...a lot, and she's everywhere. He's even had the sneaking suspicion she'd join the football team if given the opportunity just to have another picture in the yearbook. That and focusing on Rachel seems to have thrown Kurt off of focusing on his dad, so Dave thinks it a bit of a point in his direction. Well, Dave's mind amends, again, all of that and it might help him win Kurt over even more after that stupid rumor he unintentionally started.

"It be like a community service project..." Kurt adds.

Dave can't help but smile as he thinks to himself: _There's the Kurt Hummel I know and lo...like! **like!**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1. I realize more than 24 hours have passed, and the unpload-a-thon was less than successful this year. I got a little bummed out by the slight drop in response from the last chapter, so I got into an argument with this story and now all is well. I would just like to reiterate that any time you feel this story is dropping or not going where you expected (or if there's something you really like) just let me know...I feed off of constructive criticism. This story started off as a one-shot, but I've fallen in love with writing it, so I want to do it justice. That having been said I do have a pretty solid outline where things are going, and as of right now the timeline as is in canon might get thrown off in this story, because obviously it AU...and canon also has a pretty shaky timeline...an episode can cover a week, or there's a whole week that magically passes between episode that air only two days apart. Speaking of that, may I just share my love of the Super Bowl ep(I _may_or may not have "ran" laps around around kitchen island out of sheer excitement during commercials), liked it much better than 'Silly Love Songs' (I like Darren Criss as an actor, don't get me wrong, he can sing for me any time he wants...I just don't trust the character of Blaine as far as I can throw him, which wouldn't be far as I still can't pick up things that weigh over like twenty pounds).

2. I no longer have a small plaster-planet throwing off my balance! Switched the cast out for a snazzy brace last Tuesday, which means I'm one step closer to getting back to some of my favorite power tools at work, and will be much more willing write knowing it won't take twice as long. Yay. As a start, this chapter is the longest of the story, thus far (it also helps the motiviation to have a playlist solely dedicated to songs that remind me of Kurtofsky, yeah, I'm a dork, but I'm entirely okay with that.)

3. I've learned planning doesn't work out very well for me...so I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be up and if the past is any sort of precedent it will be fast coming to y'all.

4. I did manage to put up a one-shot called 'Ten Years From Now' so if you get _really _bored...go check it out and let me know what you think of that one!

5. I can't say thank you enough for how much I appriciate everyone's support, and thank you all for reading this.

6. Chapter 8, Preview: Sectionals.

7. Happy Valentines Day for those who partake...otherwise Happy Second Monday of February!

8. Oh! Before I forget...might as wel mention, I don't own _Dog, The Bounty Hunter. _I've only seen like one or two episodes recently, but I couldn't help but think "I can totally see Burt Hummel loving this show." And I've never seen _Deadliest Catch,_ which I don't own either...


	8. Chapter 8, Part 1

The dream that jars Dave into the morning isn't quite enough to send him sitting bolt upright, but it does manage to force him to prop himself up with an elbow against the head board. It had started off rather routine considering the recent twist his life had taken, a fading review of the mistakes of his, future…past.

The dream had started off in a fuzz-framed hallway which led into a locker room only occupied by him and Kurt arguing. Arguing which turned into kissing which is exactly where the dream turned from memory to fantasy progressing until, well, the inevitable happened. Dave lifts the bed sheets to visually confirm the sensation he feels between his legs. He throws his head back on his pillow in equal parts annoyance and embarrassment, it's not that he's grateful (which he is...extremely, sometimes to the point of wondering what he had done to deserve it) he just wishes that when whatever powers were pulling the strings had turned back the clock they hadn't erased the three years of learned self-control and physical appearance. Wasn't this already difficult enough without having to add on _that_ additional torture?By the time he finishes stripping his bed his alarm is yelling at him, informing him that he's running late if he wants to get in a workout before school starts. He's running so late that he barely notices the fact he interrupts a hushed conversation between his parents as he rushes through shouting an excuses about homework when they try to stop has discovered his parents are always swayed by the homework excuse. He could probably be off doing anything, but they wouldn't question it as long as he told them homework was somehow involved. Deciding he'd have to ration out that secret weapon a little more carefully, he throws his bag in the locker and heads into the weight room where a handful of McKinley's student athletes are also starting their day. To his dismay, Az and Puckerman are amongst the people hogging the free weights so Dave just slips on his headphones and heads over to the machines. He's starting a mild sweat (which, though he'll always deny it, is rather standard even with a light activity) when he notices that Azimio has been abandoned in the locker room. Puckerman, Dave jokes with himself, probably wants to 'cool down' with a cheerio before school starts. A light scoff escapes his mouth attracting the attention of his former best friend. It's only then that Dave processes that the other guy is about to bench without a spotter. _Idiot_, Dave mutters to himself as he makes his way to stand where he can help if need, tucking his headphones as he goes. There's no acknowledgement from Az as Dave helps get the weight back to resting position other than the slight hand gesture allowing Dave a turn. For a brief moment Dave can't help but wonder if it's such a good idea, with everything that's happened, but it's almost like it's a silently agreed upon unwritten rule that the dingy little weight room is sacred ground. Dave's finishing his second round when the music drifting from the radio processes and he can't help but laugh. Getting off the bench he's sees the confusion on the other boy's face, "Remember," he starts, feeling slightly obligated to explain, "when we were eight, sneaking in your brother's room...and when we were hiding he played this song..."

The memory clicks and Az takes up the narration, "and when we asked my mom about what it meant later, she had a fit. Grounded him..."

"You know my mom tried to give me 'the talk' after your mom told her what we heard."

This causes both boys to go into a deep laughter. "Now that songs everywhere."

Azimio pauses semi-reluctant, "I dunno, I kind of like that song."

Dave raises an eyebrow silently judging the fact that Az appears serious, "Oh, come on, really?"

The nostalgic banter continues as they finish their work out, a shower, and change just in time for the first warning bell to ring. There is even a brief, friendly, if brief exchange as they part ways leaving Dave to naively wonder if things might be calming down.

Then as he made his way to History he saw Kurt Hummel and whatever fantasy world he was living in the morning shatters. His face flushes red between trying to keep his anger in check and between the internal voice teasing him for noticing the singer is in a different outfit than he had been earlier. He's also observant enough to notice the sticky mess lodged into the usually meticulous boy's hair. And as both girls who had been flanking Kurt went their separate he took the opportunity to take the slighter boy by the elbow and lead him into the nearest bathroom.

"You missed a spot."

Kurt's hand flies to his hair, eyes widening as his hand makes contact while Dave pulls the chair and a towel out of the corner, the janitor's contribution to those less fortunate. The hockey player suspects that the janitors may be the only adults in the building who have realized that the mass amount of slushy goop finding it's way to the floor has, in fact, absolutely no correlation to the increased klutziness in teenagers.

Kurt takes a seat at the sink and without a lot of thought Dave turns on the water, waiting for it to get above icy cold. In his pause Kurt interrupts his thoughts, "I can do this on my own...if you know, it makes you uncomfortable."

"Relax, Kurt." Dave instructs a little more gruffly than he had hope as he realized its intended target his himself and not the one seated. _It's just washing out the slush, breathe. "Beside_, you missed it the first time..."

"I was on my way to Ms. Pavel's class," Kurt huff indignantly, "...and I've already been late there once, I didn't want detention."

The only response Dave can manage is a smirk before he begins to apply water to the affected area, all the while surprised that his perfectionist friend is even allowing Dave's hand near his hair. Kurt for his part merely pauses,

"I guess it could be worse." Kurt started and Dave's eyes flicker between Kurt's hair and face as he continues, "I haven't been thrown in a dumpster in while, and it's not like anyone's thrown me into a locker..."

Dave's eyes widen instantly, "Wh...What do you mean? Has...anyone?"

"No. No, just a weird dream I had," Kurt dismisses quickly.

Then Kurt says it, somewhat quieter as if its just him thinking out loud, getting back on topic than actually talking to Dave. It comes out in not the exact words, because Kurt's stronger than that, but Dave catches the meaning: Kurt gets sloshed because he's the only one there is for the jocks to pick on. Not the only dork, not the only gleek, but the only one who is loud enough, strong enough, _out _enough. It clicks that Kurt's brave exterior only gets chipped because even with the rest of the Glee kids he can't help feel alone...and that hits home for Dave. Maybe the silent 'protect Kurt' tactic wasn't working. Maybe it time for a different approach, the one he had tried to start that day Kurt quit the football team, it would be step for him, but, he realizes it might just be a win for Kurt as well...and after all wasn't that what this re-do was all about? And maybe it's the his current state of physical contact with Kurt that's motivated it all, but Dave takes a deep breath.

"Kurt, you're not the only gay kid at McKinley." He turns off the water, drying his hands nervously on his jeans. The response isn't what he hoped for from Kurt, who simple sits up taking the towel to his hair, seemingly unfazed.

"No, I guess statistically. But I _am _the only one out."

Dave searches for words quickly, "What if I told you there was someone else,...he's gay...thinking about coming out?"

He watches with some amusement (amusement which his helping his nerves considerably) as Kurt's face seems to fight between curiosity, deep thought, and doubt.

"I'm sure he'd be alright with you knowing." Dave's says, keeping steady. This seems to clear up part of Kurt's silence when the singer slowly responds, "Who?" at the same time the door swings open, a sophomore from Dave's first period class comes in. The newest arrival doesn't seem bothered by the conversation in process, but Dave groans as Kurt grabs his bag, "We should get to class before we get stuck with another presentation."

Dave curses the third occupant of the restroom as he follows Kurt to class where because they're the last to arrive the only available seats are on the opposite sides of the classroom. _Of course, _Dave grumbles to himself, _whoever is pulling the strings here have to go and make this as complicated as possible. _Because to top it off he has to get to practice immediately after. His only communication with Kurt is the occasional text message with questions trying to guess who Dave is talking about. On a number of occasions Dave types 'It's me' but concedes to his conscience every time he want to hit send knowing its one of those conversation better had face-to-face.

The next day arrives and Dave has to sit through a bowl of cereal while his Dad makes the vague comment that he and Dave's mom need to talk to the high schooler when she gets off her shift the next evening. Dave isn't too worried, though, as any event he can think of shouldn't happen for another year or so, _if they're even going to happen now. _Instead he makes it to school too late for a gym session but still early enough to arrive in the middle of what seems to be the rumor mill in full force. He panics for a second until he realizes no one is looking at him and the group of senior girls nearby him are discussing Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. He chalks it up to the fat that he 's been too preoccupied by other things, namely Kurt Hummel, to have really remembered or even notice the rest of the McKinley high student body. So, he's slightly miffed Dave approaches Kurt nervously, "You're…you're not talking about, uh, about what we talked about yesterday. You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh, please. Mercedes doesn't count." Kurt says, wrapping his arm around the girl at his side, "We're the extension of each other's inner diva."

"I'm sure Mercedes would rather be her own person."

Mercedes shook her head, almost laughing, "If it means getting a piece of this juicy gossip, by all means don't count me."

Dave's face balks for a moment, believing that Mercedes may very well insist on sticking around. Kurt however, apparently notices his distress and sends the girl off before turning back to the concerned boy, "Babygate actually just exploded in everyone's face. Haven't you heard?"

A simple shake of Dave's head sets Kurt off on a thourough recap of the tale of the pregnant Quinn concluding with, "And Finn's not gong to Sectionals...and with Ms. Pillsbury as our new sponsor and being short one person...well, Glee club was fun while it lasted." The warning bell interrupts Kurt who quickly adds, "Don't you dare think for a moment this is going to distract me from what you were going to tell me."

With that Kurt disappears walking in his usual head held high fashion leaving Dave with a smirk on his face. Instead of making his way to class he takes an abrupt u-turn to the guidance counselor's office ignoring everything that is tell him to stop the impulse he is currently propelled by. He pulls Jacob ben Israel out of the way with ease so that he'll be first to pop his head into the open door.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" He asked swallowing down the nerves. "I heard you were in charge of the Glee club...and that you might need another member?"

* * *

I hate to do this but it just got too dang long... Author's Notes attached end of Part 2 Coming Soon.

Although can I just say that if I don't get a Karofsky-centric episode ASAP (and by ASAP I mean now) I might just be forced to lead a coup/mutiny? Who's in?


	9. Chapter 8, Part 2

_**Chapter 8, Part 2**_

* * *

The cogs keep turning in his head the rest of the morning, though he nearly becomes his own worst enemy a number of times before remembers everything in the big picture he risks losing and everything he could hope to gain. Afraid of ruining his own plan, he avoids Kurt the rest of the day . All he trust himself to do is send a text:

**Talked the guy I told you about into helping out your Glee club tomorrow.**

He hits send with the a confidence that keeps giving him pep talks through the rest of the day, even managing to override some choice comments made from Az and couple other jocks. It does, however, begins to wear down the next morning as he makes his way to school, but Kurt's face as Dave boards the bus is enough to stop him from turning around and running the rest of the way home. _Let it be worth it. Let this be the right move. Don't say anything stupid..._

"Where's...?" Kurt begins loudly, face twisted between shock and skepticism. "You?"

Dave tries to shrug it off before taking a seat next to other boy, seeing as Mercedes and Quinn were in the midst of a conversation towards the front of the bus, "Me." He repeats trying to gauge what exactly Kurt's reaction means. "What?"

Kurt sits back against the muted brown seat pulling a knee to his chest with ease even in the small space, "Nothing..." He replies thoughtful before his eyes meet Dave's again, "I just keep underestimating you, I think."

"Don't worry," Dave says with a small smile, "I do that all the time."

"So...why didn't you say anything?"

Dave shrugs, "I tried...I just...it just...I tried," He confesses, "I wanted to that day you quit football." This confuses Kurt who starts to open his mouth but Dave continues quietly, "I had told my parents the night before. And my Dad, he didn't take it well…I mean we're good now, well…getting there." He adds the bit as he watches Kurt's face falls slightly because the last thing he wants from Kurt is pity, especially in this moment.

"The rumor..." Kurt starts as the bus pulls out of the parking lot but the athlete cuts him off quickly, "Was still stupid...but I was angry at my dad, angry at myself, the guys on the team...you."

Kurt's rightfully a little offended at the last admission, "Me? What did I do?"

"You were safe on the football team, all the guys laid off you..and quitting was just opening yourself back to all that...and all I could think of was 'is this what I want' to get crapped on during high school..."

"But you're still on the team..." Kurt points out the flaw in Dave's defense to which the athlete scoffs adjusting against the uncomfortableness of both the chair and the conversation."I never said the logic made sense, mostly it was fear..."

This seems to satisfy Kurt for the moment and the pair of them drift into a silence letting the noise of the rest of the teenagers on the bus wash over them. It's mostly Rachel's voice making it way to where they're seated a couple rows behind everyone else. She's barking instructions that Dave is slightly aware that he should probably pay attention to if he's going to actually be helpful.

"What about now?" Kurt voice overrides Berry's in an instant. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

_Deep breath, Dave, deep breath_, "I want to...be open, but" the disappointment that flickers across Kurt's face instantly makes him feel guilty so he hurries to explain himself, "I just want take it slow. One step at a time...I mean I'm not going to deny it...It really sucks lying to the people I care about" There's a slight panic in his brain, but Kurt is seemingly unaware of the slip Dave believes he made. It takes another deep breath for him to recover. "And as much I want to sometimes, I'm not ready to start announcing it. I just really wanted you to know."

Kurt's head which had started nodding in understanding as he made to look out the window nearly whipped back around as Dave's words processed, his eyes, wide, locking onto Dave's. "Why?"

Dave looks to his knees, rubbing them with the palm of his hands hard enough to threaten the fabric of his jeans."I just thought you should know you're not alone."Dave's nerves virtually evaporate in that moment, because (whether the other boy is aware of it or not) Kurt's got a smile breaking across his face. The congratulatory relief of this minorly major accomplishment is derailed by the sound of Rachel Berry,"Kurt! Karofsky!"Dave groans internally; did nobody realize that 'Dave' was so much easier to say than 'Karofsky'. "We're almost there and I don't think anyone has been listening..."

"Because they haven't, Rachel." Kurt chimes, but nudges Dave signaling that both need to move forward despite the safety protest of Ms. Pillsbury. As Rachel rambled the rest of the way Dave took everyone else's lead and ignored her by getting lost in his own thoughts. Between having told Kurt and the bizarre looks Puckerman was shooting across the bus (though, these could very well have been intended for Quinn) he was starting to feel more and more ridiculous for having agreed to help out the Glee club. _Maybe I didn't think this all the way through,_he told himself as they left the bus and made their way into the building. He hated to admit it but he agreed with Rachel about going last, maybe by then someone would tell him what he was supposed to do or Hudson would have a change of heart. As he looked around the group as they wait for the auditorium doors to open he realized that it was a little more like the pre-game feeling in the locker room then he was feeling; everyone getting themselves one form of a pep talk or another. Mercedes and Kurt talked nervously about Mercedes' solo to his right, Mike Chang was doing his own private round of the hokey pokey to warm-up, and Quinn Fabray was staring at her hands with intense focus next to him on the little bench.

"You nervous?"

She looks over looking at him likes he ruined an important conversation, "No." But her shoulders fall a little and she sighs, "A little. You?"

He shrugs, "Don't know what I'm doing, only ever sing in the shower, no experience, no practice...so, no, I think I'm good."

Keeping up the non-chalant attitude manages to stave off any form of performance anxiety before the panic rises in the group around him while the first two groups preform until te point that they're freaking out in the back room (_green room,_ Kurt keeps correcting him). Their shouting accusations and trying to figure out what to do in the hour before they have to go on.

"What about all those other songs you done so far...like..." He trying to come with the song from Kurt's diva-off when Santana interrupts.

"You know what lard ass, your job is to lip sync and sway in the back ground." Well, at least that answers that question not really offended by her show of nerves as both Kurt and Quinn rise to his defense. But he takes the Latina's advice and spends the rest of their panic attack in the corner of the room. He listens as Rachel takes the solo, and Quinn suggest 'Somebody to Love' _well, at least I know the words to that one..._

He's in the middle of mentally making sure he does, in fact, know the words to that song when his relief arrives in the form of a song-bearing Hudson.

"I guess I'm no longer need." He tells Kurt, who shrugs as Dave continues, "I'm just going to go watch from the auditorium...Good..."

"No!" Kurt practically shouts silencing Dave out of slight fear. "Don't say that. That's the last thing we need right now. You're supposed to say 'break a leg'..."

"I thought that was just for plays."

"Are you sure you're..." Kurt quietly teases as he walks the no longer needed volunteer out of room.

"Funny." Dave dead pans breaking into a slight smile after a beat before starting to walk off.

"Dave!"

Kurt waits until he's turned around to say, "Thank you."

Dave just nods before continuing back to the auditorium, smile growing the entire time as he's fairly confident that the gratitude isn't just for volunteering for the Glee club.

"Derek! The football player..." Dave doesn't even bother to correct Mr. Hummel, who's waving him down, he's almost sure at this point the older man is doing it on purpose. The woman sitting next to mechanic Dave recognizes as Hudson's mom (and assumes that must have been how Finn got there) also looks confused but doesn't say anything as they make room for the high schooler to sit with them.

The announcer is getting ready to introduce New Directions when Mr. Hummel leans over, whispering, "So, do understand any of what's going on?"

"Nope." Dave shakes his head, "Not yet."

Burt looks like he's going to say more, but falls silent as the lights go dark. Dave's in awe of what they managed to put together in the short time and isn't surprised to see that they end up winning. His plans of joining the celebration are cut sort by the text telling him that his mom got off a little early and asking if he's done. To his surprise (and slight dissapointment) Ms. Pillsbury agrees to let Mr. Hummel take him home early instead of making him ride the bus back. But at least he gets a conversation rich in sports debate and stats, topics he know much more about the entire way home. He thanks Mr. Hummel before making his way into his house where his mother shouts for him to come back to the kitchen. He shakes his head with an inward laugh, every major conversation seems to happen in the kitchen, not the _living_ room...no they make their life decisions next to the food and (for his parents at least) the alcohol.

"How was the competition, sweetie?" His mom asks as enters.

"Good," He nods, "Finn ended up showing up after all, so I just got to watch...but they won."

"Well, that's good."

"So, what's up?"

His parents share a look before his dad looks away and his mother continues at the helm of communication, "Well, Dave, it looks like there might be a change of plans for your summer."

"Did something happen with Uncle..." But his mom's already shaking her head 'no' so he know its the other trip, "I already told you I'm not going."

"You might not have to," Her words are slow, cautious causing warning bells to go off inside Dave's head, "We got a call from Cam's mom the other day..."

Instantly the familiarity of her words start a reaction, _no, no..._Dave's head is screaming barely listening to rest catching bit of key the words; new evidence, lower charge, eligible for parole. Looking at his _dad _he knows that they're both feeling like someone taken a baseball bat to their stomachs.

Then she says the words, "They want to come see you if he does get out."

* * *

Author's Note

1. Yay part 2...again...the whole Chapter 8 just got way too long and I wanted a little more time to work on this part as it is sort of important...the first of the two really big moments (in my mind for this story) the next will be the Theaticality based chapter which be in two or three updates!

2. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. I want you all to know how much I appriciate your support and the fact you're taking your own time to read what I'm writing.

3. I would like to address the suggestion I recieved in a review reminding me that Dave needs healty relationship in general...and its true...I just got so focused on telling Dave's story with Kurt as that's the general purpose. But I will do my best to include interaction with other people...and I've got some ideas of how to incorporate that idea. Reviews like this help so much. So thanks again to Ashuisha, for that reminder.

4. I have posted another story (it won't, well, shouldn't be as long as this one) that I hope you all check out called "The Life Fantastic" It's AU, where Kurt's brand new, and Dave is returning. There's rumors...and secrets...and (SPOILER: a baby, though its NOT mpreg)

5. For those who need a refresher: Cam(eron) is, in this story, Dave's bio dad who went to jail when Dave was 4 (alluded to in earlier chapters) and has no custody of Dave who since was adopted legally by Paul Karofsky. It's Cam, his crime, and the little twist in this chapter that will force Dave to examine _why_ he hated himself so much, and why he made the mistakes he did the first time around. This part of the story will be mostly secondary, and used only to suplement the main story...because I don't want to digress from the canon-with-nice-Dave feel too much. I just felt that as far as canon goes we don't really know the what is causing the self-hate, so I wanted to explore a possibilty. I just don't want to focus on it so we can get to the Kurtofsky action that'll happen in approx. 4 chapters...I know its taking it time, but this is Dave we're talking about...I don't want to rush him.

6. Therefore, Next chapter is going to give a little more detail on Dave's personal history that I've created for this story. It'll explain more the family dynamics and explain or at least hint at some of the things that led up to Dave's death the first time around.

Again, Thanks for keeping up with this story, and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
